A very wide variety of adhesive labels are commercially available. Most of these are general purpose labels, having an adhesive layer on one side and having their front surfaces adapted for written or typed identifications. Some are special purpose labels specifically configured for particular uses.
Despite this wide variety of known label types, there are apparently no labels specifically intended for identifying sample tubes having small diameters while simultaneously not obscuring the contents of such sample tubes from view.
A variety of blood collecting devices employ microsample collection tubes. It is necessary to label such tubes unambiguously and securely to provide positive identification from the time a blood sample is taken to the time the sample or the plasma therefrom is removed for analysis. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a label which can be attached conveniently and securely to a microsample collection tube while not obscuring its contents.